As Love Dawns
by Madame Padfoot
Summary: The moment that Harry realises that he loves Draco * Pre-Slash- nothing explicit * Complete * Updated with beta version


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
A/N: This is PRE-SLASH, so if you don't like please don't read. This has now been beta read. Many thanks to a great Beta Kellie who has done a fantastic job. Pairing: Harry/Draco Rating: PG13 (for language)  
* AS LOVE DAWNS *  
Two months had passed since Harry Potter had fulfilled his destiny and defeated Lord Voldemort. The battle had been spectacular, and it would go down in the history books as the greatest duel of all time.  
  
Harry had survived just, but there had been many casualties and several deaths.  
  
Life would never be the same again.  
  
Late one afternoon, after he had been released from the hospital wing, Harry sat relaxing on a comfortable, old sofa in the Gryffindor common room with Draco curled in his lap. Smiling to himself as he looked down at the blonde, who was snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace, Harry thought back to how he had realized that he was in love with the aristocratic Slytherin.  
******  
It had all started at the end of Harry's sixth year. Voldemort had made his final move, and the siege of Hogwarts had been underway. The majority of the student body had become trapped within the confines of the castle, as the journey to the train station in Hogsmeade was too dangerous to attempt.  
  
Small groups of death eaters had taken refuge at strategically plotted points around the castle boundaries. A small number of students had made formal requests to leave the safety of the old fortress so that they could rejoin with their parents. Unsurprisingly, the group was made up mostly of seventh year Slytherins, with a number of sixth years also. Dumbledore had been powerless to stop them, although it had saddened him greatly.  
  
The morning after the Slytherins departure, the students enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall were in for yet another shock. The large wooden doors had opened, admitting the tall, dark figure of Professor Snape, and closely behind him, trailing closely in his shadow, had been a willowy blonde.  
  
The room was aghast at the sight of this particular student. The other students watched silently as he took his usual seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
The oppressive hush in the Great Hall was deafening, but gasps were soon being emitted as they witnessed Draco Malfoy's remaining housemates openly snub the older, and once well-respected, prefect. It was more than clear that he was now viewed as a turncoat when he was forcibly isolated at one end of the table.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, green eyes radiated with concern as their owner assessed the behavior of the younger students. He couldn't help but worry about the outcome of this display of house solidarity.  
  
At the teachers' table, Professor Snape was expressing the same concerns to the Headmaster. It was decided that, individually, the Slytherins that were still left were of no match for the power held by the Malfoy heir. But unfortunately, collectively, they posed a real threat.  
  
Technically, the term had ended, and the students should now have been enjoying their summer holidays. With no classes to teach, the faculty had organized a timetable of activities for the students that would help to prepare them and the castle for what was now unavoidably inevitable.  
  
Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found themselves taking part in a range of different pursuits. Up in the infirmary, some students were instructed in emergency healing techniques. The older students were shown how to diagnose injuries, and in how to use more powerful charms and potions to heal more extensive wounds. Regrettably, many of those wounds could be expected to show up during the impending battle.  
  
At other times, the older students also found themselves undergoing battle- training with Professor Snape. It wasn't long before this job was handed over to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who put the students through their paces in fielding and throwing curses during battle scenarios. The presence of the two wayward Gryffindors had come as a surprise late one evening, as they had made use of one of the old secret tunnels, which they had found when they were students.  
  
Professor Snape was then free to spend his time in the dungeons. With the aid of his two most proficient students, the trio increased the stocks of healing potions that would soon be needed in abundance. Professor Snape also utilized Draco and Hermione as instructors for the first through third year students. They had to oversee the brewing of the more simple potions that were less likely to cause too much harm.  
  
It wasn't until two weeks after his fellow classmates had displayed their loyalty to their parents and Voldemort by voluntarily leaving Hogwarts, that Draco's life was put into danger.  
  
Leaving the Great Hall one evening after dinner, Draco made his way down to the dungeons and his new quarters. Unbeknown to him, his movements had been carefully monitored, and as the doors closed behind him, a small group of fourth and fifth year Slytherins had followed him out. Within minutes of their departure, another small contingency of Slytherins had left the Great Hall, this time by the side door.  
  
On the Gryffindor side of the room, Hermione Granger had been paying particular attention to the Slytherin movements. Over the last two weeks she had become familiar with the antagonistic boy who had been the bane of her existence, basically since she had come to Hogwarts. They had spent a lot of their free-time talking, whether down in the dungeons or in the library, researching battle strategies and effective field hexes. She had come to realize that there was a lot more to the alluring Slytherin. Hermione had also realized that he would make a perfect match for her friend, Harry.  
  
But at that moment, she was more concerned with the possibility that he may be in danger.  
  
Elbowing her best friend in the ribs, Hermione said, "Harry, I think Draco is in trouble."  
  
It was Ron, rather than Harry, who replied. "What do you want us to do about it?" he asked indifferently.  
  
Hermione simply glared at him. She stood up. "Well, if you aren't going to do anything, I'll just have to go on my own."  
  
Without another glance, Hermione stiffly walked away from the Gryffindor table. As her hand touched the door handle, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, Hermione smiled in relief at the sight of her best friend, who had been closely followed by her boyfriend.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Ron said, "Alright, Hermione. Lets go and find him."  
  
Giving them a grateful smile, Hermione turned back to the door and the three Gryffindors left the Great Hall, heading in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
They didn't get far into the dungeon corridors before they came upon a huddle of black robes.  
  
Quickly scanning the group, Hermione was unable to pick out the distinctive form of her newfound friend among them. That was, until she looked down and noticed an expensive shoe first. Then it was an ankle that was currently being pinned to the floor by another foot.  
  
Without a second thought, Hermione had her wand in her hand and was charging towards the cluster of Slytherins.  
  
Voice at fever pitch, she bellowed, "What the bloody hell is going on here?!"  
  
Spinning around to face the angry Gryffindor, with wands partially raised, they got the shock of their lives to see Hermione Granger, wand also raised, and being flanked by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, both in similarly threatening poses.  
  
The scream of "Stupefy" from the three Gryffindors caught them off guard, and six out of the eight students fell directly where they stood. Ron Weasley quickly dealt with the remaining two Slytherins with a well-placed Impedimenta spell.  
  
Hermione dashed forward and scrambled over the top of the cursed students who were now littering the floor. Pulling them away from Draco, Hermione gently rolled him over. She gasped in horror. The extent of the damage that they had already managed to inflict on Draco's face was shocking.  
  
Leaving Ron to finish securing the frozen bodies of the attackers, Harry moved to Hermione's side. He was mortified at the sight of the beautiful Slytherin. They shared a look, and then Harry settled on the opposite side of Draco. They both set to work, performing a few emergency healing-spells.  
  
While this was going on, Ron finished casting the magical binds that were meant to hold the offenders at least until a member of staff got there.  
  
Harry and Hermione did all that they could to stabilize his condition so that they could get Draco safely up to the infirmary. It was soon decided that Ron would stand guard while Hermione went to find Professor Snape and the Headmaster.  
  
Bending down, Harry picked Draco up carefully, not wanting to further aggravate his injuries. As he set off for the hospital wing, Harry was surprised to discover how light Draco was.  
  
While carrying the unconscious form, Harry experienced a torrent of emotions. By the time that he reached the hospital wing, he was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He was carrying the body of a boy who had been one of his most maddening enemies since the day that he had arrived in the magical community. It didn't help that, since discovering his surprising preference for boys, rather than girls, Harry had recognized the undefined beauty of Draco. He didn't fool himself into thinking that he had a chance with the refined teenager.  
  
In the space of ten minutes, Harry went from the feelings of horror and disgust at the realization of what Draco's fellow students were capable of doing to a member of their own house, to be overwhelmed by the surprising need for Draco to be all right. Mostly, he was outraged at the audacity of Draco's housemates to assume that they were going to get away with this.  
  
Finally reaching the doors to the infirmary, Harry shoved through them eagerly. Glancing around, he shouted, "Madame Pomfrey, come quick! Draco's been hurt!"  
  
Not waiting for the elderly witch to appear, Harry carefully placed Draco down onto the nearest bed. Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Harry immediately experienced another wave of confusing emotions. He hastily moved to grab Draco's hand, impulsively lacing their fingers together. To his great surprise, he felt the hand squeeze back in a desperate plea for comfort and support.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered soothingly as he smoothed the fair hair away from Draco's eyes. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco struggled to open his eyes as best as he could. The pain and loneliness that instantly emanated from them caused Harry to gasp.  
  
Struggling to hold it together, Harry smiled warmly at the frightened teenager. "Everything is going to be fine from now on," he assured him. "I promise that I'll always be here for you."  
  
Unable to help himself, Harry found his hand once again reaching out to tuck a stray strand of the silky hair away from Draco's face. But before he could continue his assurances, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the pair, interrupting them.  
  
Relieved at her appearance, Harry rapidly filled her in on what had happened. When he finished, Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to dismiss him, but hesitated. Taking in the look on Harry's face, she quickly changed her mind about sending him away and went about giving Harry instructions on what to do next.  
  
Between the two of them, Draco was soon on the way to recovery. Within minutes, most of the swelling and the bruising on his face had been successfully dealt with, returning the features to something closer to normal.  
  
It was at this moment, that professor Snape and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, closely followed by Hermione and Ron.  
  
Madame Pomfrey moved away from Draco, leaving Harry to finish applying the healing salve to the chest and upper arms of the beaten body. Reaching the small group that had just arrived, Pomfrey quickly filled them in on the extent of Draco's injuries and on the progress that she and Harry had made. She quickly reassured them that Draco was out of immediate danger, and she praised Hermione for her quick thinking and well executed healing charms.  
  
As the nurse finished her report on Draco's condition, Madame Pomfrey began to usher them from the room, explaining that everyone needed their rest and assured them that they could come back in the morning, after breakfast.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed that the only person not making any move to leave, was Harry.  
  
Professor Snape opened his mouth to comment, but he quickly changed his mind when he caught the stern glare that Madame Pomfrey directed at him. Severus had had enough dealings with Poppy Pomfrey to know better than to cross her. He closed the doors softly behind him, and Pomfrey immediately returned to Draco's bedside to give him a final check-over.  
  
"I believe that's all that we can do tonight," she said. "Why don't you go back to the Gryffindor tower and get some rest?"  
  
Harry gave her a pleading look, and then said, "I'd like to stay here with Draco, if that's all right."  
  
"Harry," she started, but the look in Harry's eye suggested that she was wasting her breath. Withholding a sigh, she simply smiled and nodded her agreement. "I'll see you in the morning, then. But if there are any problems, please come and get me."  
  
Harry gave her a grateful smile. "Ok, thanks."  
  
As the aged medi-witch left the room, Harry slowly stroked Draco's cheek, smiling as he watched the other boy's features relax. Draco's eyes slowly closed as sleep overcame him.  
  
"Sleep well," Harry said softly. "I'll be here, watching over you. Now and forever." Harry placed a soft kiss to the forehead of his once self- proclaimed nemesis.  
  
It was at this secluded moment that loved dawned on the horizon for Harry Potter.  
******  
  
Thanks for reading. Please click the little button and let me know what you think.  
  
Madame Padfoot 


End file.
